How To Get By
by RoyxRizaFan
Summary: Howard Link has always found it difficult to deal with Allen Walker, but it's during moments like this that it becomes next to impossible. How is the solemn Inspector meant to cheer up a boy possessing the memories of the 14th?


How to Get By

He wasn't a bad kid; that was for sure. In fact, Howard Link was quite grateful that it was Allen Walker that he had to supervise rather than one of the other exorcists such as the temperamental Kanda or the eccentric Lavi. Allen was, for the most part, a kind and considerate boy, and he always finished his paperwork on time, even if it did take quite a bit of nagging on the Inspector's part to make that happen.

Despite this, there were times when Link felt it was impossible to put up with the teen any longer, this being one of them. At the moment, the snow haired exorcist was lying inside the train station, his body sprawled out across the long bench as he impatiently waited for the train to arrive.

"It's late," he announced for the seventh time.

Link, who was standing beside the bench with his arms behind his back, didn't bother to look over at him as he responded. "I've noticed, Walker." When he didn't respond, he added, "We must be patient and try to understand the circumstances-"

"Yeah, I get it! It's _snowing_." Allen let out a huff, glaring up at the ceiling. "I just hate being _trapped _places, you know? I hate it when I get stuck in a position where I can't move, and I can't make a decision for myself." He let out one last huff, drawn out and exaggerated. Link let out a soft, inaudible sigh, turning his gaze out the window into the snowy afternoon.

The Inspector was just as anxious to get out of the station was Allen was, if not more so. He had been standing there, listening to Allen whine about every little thing that was currently annoying him for nearly an hour. By this point, he thought he had built up a resistance to anything Allen could present him with, but this newfound, antsy behavior had taken Link off guard. Although he was used to Allen's cheery teasing and pestering, his irritable attitude was more rare, and more difficult to adjust to because it sounded strange coming from Allen of all people.

When he had been training to become a Crow, one thing they had left out was how to deal with moody teenagers. Link was no expert, but he could tell that Allen's uneasiness was due to more than the late train. He wasn't someone to become so upset over a small detail like that.

He knew something was wrong, but he was still unsure of how to approach the problem. He had to constantly remind himself that this was a challenge that would only make him a better Crow once he was done supervising Allen.

"Honestly, how long are they going to trap us here?" Allen continued after a moment. "Snow can be such a nuisance."

"Would you prefer if we were on the train and it broke down?" Link challenged, hoping that some reasonable conversation would calm Allen down. "Moreover, I would have presumed that someone such as yourself would be fond of the snow, Walker."

"Someone like me?" Allen echoed, his voice slightly distant. He let out a coarse laugh. "At this point, who even knows what that _means_? _Someone like me_."

Link's eyes flickered down to the young exorcist, who was now sitting up, watching the snowflakes falling in uneven patterns outside the window. Link was beginning to realize what was bothering Allen, and his new knowledge was only adding to his discomfort.

Allen swung his legs over the side of the bench and leapt to his feet, wandering over to the window. He pressed his fingertips against the glass, his breath fogging up a small section of the window as he breathed in and out. "Look at all of it."

"I can see it perfectly fine, Walker."

Allen sent Link an annoyed glance before turning back to the window. He was sure that Allen wouldn't even be talking about these kinds of things out loud, especially to him, unless he had to, but he still couldn't find any words of consolation for the boy. What was he supposed to say? It was because of the issue with the fourteenth's memories that Link was supervising him at all, and nothing he could say would change it anyway. Besides, it wasn't his duty to monitor Allen's emotions – just his actions.

"No, I meant look at how it falls on the train tracks." Allen leaned his forehead against the glass, his eyelids beginning to droop shut. He let out an exhausted sigh that had little to do with a lack of sleep and more to do with over thinking. "I guess I can understand a bit. About what you said, I mean." Link watched Allen curiously, and the golden golem fluttered over to him, landing on his snowy hair. "It makes sense that the train can't get to where it wants to. What with all the snow blocking its path, I mean."

He turned around abruptly, causing Timcampy to fall off of his head. His large eyes were slightly darker than usual as he continued, examining Link's expression as he spoke. "It's funny and sad at the same time. The train spends all of its life following the same path and then one day, it can suddenly vanish, just like that. A rush of icy snow can just come in and cover its entire path and prevent it from moving forward at all. I think it's more sad than it is funny, though it's sort of ironic."

Link cleared his throat, turning his gaze as he responded. "A train is an inanimate object, Walker."

Allen let out an exasperated sigh, though it was mixed with the soft sound of rising laughter. Link glanced up at the sound, hoping that it meant Allen was returning to his usual self. "That's not what my point was, Link. You know, for a Crow, sometimes you don't act so bright."

Link frowned, his eyebrows narrowing. "Excuse me?"

A small grin began to spread across Allen's face, though his gaze was still solemn. He leaned back, propping himself up to sit on the windowsill. "I wonder if the train will ever get here, though."

"The snow will melt eventually," Link assured him, not even sure himself if he meant it in more way than one.

Allen seemed to pick up on the unintentional second meaning rather than the literal one, and perked up a bit. "Perhaps you're right. I should be a little more patient, shouldn't I?"

Link was slightly taken off guard by Allen's gradual change in attitude. He sure did drift in and out of phases quickly. Maybe it wasn't all his fault, though; some of the blame must lie with his circumstance. Whatever it was, Link couldn't help but feel confused, wondering if it had been his words that had caused Allen's sudden behavior shift.

Perhaps he was beginning to adjust to Allen's eccentricities after all.

He eyed the way that Allen was leaning against the windowsill, his shirt crumpling improperly. "You should try to be a little more careful as well. You'll have to iron that shirt once we return to the Order."

Allen was about to say something like _if we return_, but was too amused by what Link had said to pass up a chance at teasing him. "Iron it?" He glanced down at himself, laughing a bit as he added, "There's hardly anything wrong with it."

"You're just saying that because you do not possess the ability to use an iron, am I correct?" Link frowned when the boy didn't object. "First thing tomorrow, you are going to learn how to iron."

Allen pouted. "I already have enough work, Link! Can't you give me a break for once?"

"One day, I won't be supervising you, and you'll need to iron your own clothing. You need to acquire the skills now so that you can manage yourself when the time comes."

The corners of Allen's mouth began to pull into a smile. "So, you think there's going to be a day when I won't need a supervision anymore?"

Link lifted an eyebrow at the exorcist. "I do not believe there will ever be a time when you don't need a supervision. Someone like you should always be kept under close watch. I simply believe that you will not be required by the church to be watched by someone such as myself."

Allen nodded thoughtfully, tilting his head back a bit. "Yeah, I guess that's right. I can't have these problems forever, can I?" His eyes turned out the window, and a smile finally broke across his face. "I guess the snow _will _melt eventually."

Link was now positive that it was what he had said that had snapped Allen out of his moodiness, and wasn't sure if he should feel accomplished or confused by his new skill. Surely, it wasn't a bad skill to practice on, seeing how much time they'd have to spend together. It was just an entirely new concept, and Link had no idea how to approach it.

It seemed he was doing fine for the time being, at least. What would happen if – or when – their greatest fears about the fourteenth's memories came to reality, though? How would he handle that situation?

Allen's eyes were beginning to brighten, and there was a devious glint in them as he turned back to Link. "You know what would really help me get my mind off of the snow?"

Link snapped out of his thoughts, returning to reality. "What is that, Walker?"

"Hot chocolate."

Link frowned again. "Don't expect me to treat you until after you finish all of your paperwork."

Allen shook his head. "I'll work a whole lot faster if I'm warm, Link!"

"Then use a blanket."

"Come on. _Please_."

"I can't allow myself to spoil you, Walker. It will set a bad example."

"What are you? My dad? Come on!"

Link was about to object once again, but Timcampy was beginning to flutter about the window in an excited way. The boys turned their gaze outside, where the snow had finally stopped falling.

"Well, that's a step forward," Allen commented as he stared outside. "Maybe it won't take so long after all."

Link unconsciously moved forward, his eyes scanning the freshly snowed over meadows. "Perhaps not."

Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all. Bit by bit, they'd get by.

**Author's notes: Thanks for reading my story! I hope you liked it and that you'll let me know what you think!**


End file.
